Intergalactic Mates
by omegabeast
Summary: Captain Keller has been traveling from planet to planet for years looking for his mate. One day his ship locates an injured lifeform on another planet. After a series of images infiltrates his mind he knows he's found his mate, unfortunately her situation is bad. His crew rescues her but she isn't what he expected. Both are drawn to each other, but she isn't eager to be in his life
1. Chapter 1: My Mate

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGABEAST.**

_**Captain Keller has been traveling from planet to planet for years looking for his mate. One day his ship locates an injured life-form on another planet. After a series of images infiltrates his mind, he knows he's found his mate, but unfortunately her situation is dire. His crew rescues her, but she isn't what he expected. Both are drawn to each other, but she fights him every step of the way, fear controlling her emotions about what he is. Can they overcome her misgivings and misfortunes, and be the mates they're destined to be?**_

_It is often said when a body gives up the ghost, the spirit transitions to the afterlife, and thereafter, a torrent of rain is dispatched, with one single purpose, erase every imprint of the deceased from planet earth._

**DARKNESS** blanketed the sky followed by a downpour of rain. Each drop mixed in with the tears streaming down Catherine's face. It was of no consequence to her as grief seized her body and pierced her heart. Weariness consumed her until she mentally faded into oblivion. With the fight in her detracting, her knees buckled and she tumbled to the muddy ground. Forlorn, her body rested on the gravesite of the one person, whose love for her had never wavered, her mother. Reluctant to face the dire reality of her life, she cried until even her tears retreated, leaving her feeling bereft. Eventually the sun descended, signaling an end to her mourning. With night emerging, the graveyard was the last place she wanted or needed to be. Taking one last look at the pile of dirt housing her dearly beloved mother, she stood up. Drenched and muddy, she ran to her car and jumped in. On any other day, she would've never dared enter the vehicle in such a state, but this wasn't any other day or even a good day for that matter.

Her body welcomed the feel of the cushioned seat. Closing her eyes and allowing her head to fall back against the headrest, her body succumbed to the exhaustion from the events of the past week. It was hard to believe how much her life had changed in almost a year. One day she had awakened to a beautiful sunny day and taken her mom to her annual checkup, and from there, everything went downhill, including her life. After a myriad of tests, her mom had been diagnosed with Cancer and given nine months to leave. Nine heartbreaking months. With each passing month, Catherine's heart broke even more. Almost a year to the day, her mom closed her eyes, never to open them again. And now she sat in her car wishing she was trapped in a dream instead of reality.

A flash of lightning illuminated the car followed by a ferocious clap of thunder that brought her back to the present. With haste, she inserted the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine roared to life, and she shifted the gear in drive, praying she made it home.

The storm had the roads flooded and visibility was difficult, if not impossible. Squinting her eyes and forging ahead, her heart worked overtime in her chest. She recalled the numerous times she wished it had been her diagnosed with a terminal illness instead of her mother. Now traveling the treacherous, meandering road, her life contingent on surviving the journey home, her only thought was living and making her mother proud.

Suddenly, her ears registered the sound of tires screeching and sliding, and thereafter, a set of headlights headed straight for her vehicle, blinding her in the process. With only a second to spare, her eyes closed, and she was certain death had come to claim her at last.

…

"Sir, we have received a distress signal from a planet called Earth," Commander Len stated, sliding his fingers across the screen in front of him.

"Are we able to ascertain a visual?" Captain Keller asked.

"Negative, sir. Our systems are not unable to backdoor in on a signal, since we are approaching a solar storm. We need to change our course or exceed the hypersonic range, which would allow for entry to the planet.

"Sen, what data do you have on this planet?"

"The inhabitants are human. They speak a language called English."

"Captain, we have an unstable visual. It appears a lifeform has been injured, a human," Sen said, producing a weak holographic image.

"Why would we pick up..." Captain Keller trailed off. After so many years, it could not be. But it was the only explanation for his vessel detecting one single lifeform. He opened his mouth to inquire about the sex of the human, but his words came up short, when his eyes locked on the visual. He gripped the handles of his chair until his knuckles turned white, as a series of sharp pains pierced his body. His eyes closed on their own accord, while he struggled to understand what was happening to him. Images of a beautiful female penetrated his mind. He watched as the vessel she was traveling in, collided with a larger vessel, ejecting her from the conveyance. Her inert body lay on the passageway, her breathing labored, and her life nearing a tragic end. His heart jolted in his chest, when her pain assaulted his body. A feeling he had never experienced before, traveled throughout his body, and seized his heart. Instantly he knew the identity of the female, and what needed to be done.

...

Lem ran over to the Captain. "Sir, are you all right?"

He watched as his leader fought an unseen force. To their collective relief, his glowing amber eyes opened, exhibiting a rare emotion among their kind, fear. "We have a problem...my mate is in trouble. She is on the brink of death, and I do not need to tell you what that means," he stammered.

Everyone in the control center were stunned and shocked speechless. For years, he had traveled from planet to planet in search of his mate, every trip producing the same results, no sign of his mate. He had been at the point of relinquishing any hope of ever locating her. If this new development proved to be accurate, the captain's life would change as well as the lives of their people, for Captain Keller was not only their commanding officer aboard the ship, he was their leader on the planet of Zion.

Silence permeated the room waiting on the captain's next words. They would come with a risk, but every member of the crew were ready and willing to face the dangers ahead, knowing the outcome would benefit their leader.

"Raise the deflectors and prepare for entry. Set the speed for Mach 29 and everyone secure your harnesses."

""Affirmative, Captain. Prepare for impact," Len stated before the ship shook and their heads snapped back against their seats.

"Access successful."

"Sen, lock on to my brain computer interface and retrieve the exact location of the female. Time is of the essence, as she is minutes away from her demise."

The captain continued to hold on to the chair handles, his control almost nonexistent. With his heart breaking for his newly discovered mate and the brunt of her pain assaulting his body, his symbiont begged to be released. Due to the ship size and the intensity of his passenger, unleashing him would be next to impossible.

"I've triangulated her location and locked on. Permission to beam her aboard. We have the healers on standby."

He jumped up. "Yes...and please assume command of the ship, I'm heading to sick bay."

"Yes sir," Sen said to his retreating back.

Captain Keller stopped and peered over his shoulder. "Set a course for Zion. We are going home," he said, before disappearing through the open door.

The crew had never seen their captain display emotions before and were astounded. If his mate was on the ship now, they all knew Zion would be reigning in a new day as well as a new queen. It had been so many years since the death of their last queen, they had forgotten what it was like to have one.

...

The captain sprinted to the lift, his thoughts jumbled in his head. He did not have a clue to what awaited him, but now her life would become his life and she could not die. He would not allow it. He had never heard of his kind mating with a species from this planet called Earth, and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach, it wasn't going to be an easy transition for him or her.

Once inside the lift, he was taken to sick bay. He stepped off the transport into a flurry of activity. His people had never encountered a human and were quite intrigued. As he approached the table where healers were working on the female, his breath left him as his eyes caught a glance of her porcelain skin marred with blood. Her slight body lay motionless and something akin to a dagger stabbed at his heart. If he had any doubts about her, his heart reassured him. For only his true mate had the power to evoke emotions out of him. And his emotions were going haywire, while his heart was dying a slow painful death. Yes, she was, without a doubt, his mate.

"Darnan, report, please."

Darnan looked up and his eyes widened. "A... A concussion, fractured ribs, punctured spleen, broken right arm and left leg, along with internal bleeding."

"Are you able to heal her?"

"Yes, I believe so. It appears her anatomy is identical to the females on our planet."

"How is that possible?"

Before Darnan could reply, a series of beeps sounded. Catherine's body convulsed on the exam table and then went completely still.

"We are losing her. Computer scan and report."

The captain dropped to his knees, his eyes began to glow, before expelling an orb of yellow light. The light traveled over to Catherine's body and penetrated her skin, and thereafter, disappearing. No one moved or uttered a word, as a trail of light illuminated the insides of her body. Soon her heartbeat returned to normal, and her eyes fluttered open. Having completed its mission, the ball of light departed her body, and returned to its origin, the captain's eyes.

...

Several blurry figures came into view as Catherine looked around. Blinking her eyes in rapid succession, the shapes became clearer. Several tall males stood over her, their eyes glowing a vibrant blue.

She appeared to be in a medical unit, but it was unlike one she had ever seen. She wondered why the staff looked like models. And then a tall man stood up, at least six-five, and walked over to the table. A distinctive scar ran from his right eye down his cheek, but by no means, did it distract from his handsome face. If anything, it made him sexier. He wore a black uniform with epaulets on the shoulders. The tall stranger approached and she did a double-take. Were his eyes glowing yellow? Okay, she was suffering from brain fog or had drifted into an episode of the _Twilight Zone. _Normal people didn't have glowing eyes. The meds must be kicking in. Even as she struggled with her surroundings, her heart gravitated toward the handsome stranger. It was as if she knew him, but how could that be?

"Are you okay?"

_Wow. Was his voice real? _

"Yes," she muttered, an uneasy feeling washing over her. "Where am I?"

"You're in sick bay. You had an accident and we rescued you."

Catherine knew there was truth in his words, but something was off about her rescuers, so she decided to test them.

"Did you contact my next of kin?"

"Your next of kin?"

"My family."

The men looked over at their captain.

"We don't have a communication link to your family," he replied

Catherine knew what her mind was telling her, but she couldn't believe it. She decided to try another tactic. "If I'm recovered enough, the doctor can release me so I can go home."

"Leave us." Captain Keller said.

...

Everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving him alone with the female. He looked at the tiny creature before him, wondering how to explain that she was on her way to Zion, her new home. As a warrior, he had shouted orders and did not think twice about how he delivered them, but as the tiny human looked at him, he knew normal protocol would not suffice. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, it occurred to him that she had not received the language implant and was still able to communicate with him. It would seem her planet was similar to his, and although, the news should have been great, that sinking feeling returned; alerting him of a bigger problem he would have to face soon. He made a mental note to contact the council later, and schedule a meeting upon his return.

"You are aboard the _Black Titan_ headed for Zion, my home planet," he said.

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn you said your home planet. The medicine you gave me must be kicking in."

"I did and we should be entering our solar system soon," he said, grabbing the table. He remained calm, knowing they had just entered the wormhole.

"I demand you take me home. Now!"

He smiled at her. "My queen, in three days, you will be home, and the people of Zion will love you."

**I know most of you read the preview of this chapter, so it's wasn't too much of a surprise. For the new readers, leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Zion

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGABEAST.**

Catherine looked around the sterile white room. Several computer screens were visible on the walls. She spotted a few objects she didn't recognize. But that was to be expected on an alien spaceship. Returning her attention to the alien in front of her, she gave him a stern look.

"This is considered kidnapping on my planet," she said.

"Good thing we are not on your planet," Captain Keller replied, without showing any sign of emotion.

She rolled her eyes. "Just great. Kidnapped by an alien with a sense of humor. My day keeps getting better and better."

"I would think so. We saved your life by beaming you aboard our ship," he said.

"Who gave the order to interfere in my life?"

He straightened his shoulders. "I gave the command to beam you aboard. I am Captain Keller, the captain of this spaceship as well as the leader of my planet."

"Yep. Better and better. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to die?"

He leaned closer. "You cannot die. I have searched forever for you. Now that we are together, I would not survive long, if you were to perish."

She creased her brow. "What do you mean?"

"You are my forever mate and our fates are now tied together."

She pierced him with an incredulous stare. "Are you serious? I just met you. And may I add, you are an alien. There's no way I'm your forever mate, whatever that means. Although humans mate, we don't usually refer to it as such. It sounds as if you referring to an animal."

"I do not mean to mean to make you angry. We have never mated with your kind. I had no idea you existed until the moment you approached the brink of death. My ship received a distress signal and I received mental images as the collision happened. I am not sure how it happened, but I am glad we were able to reach you in time."

"And you decided you would kidnap me, instead of treating me and leaving me on my planet.

He shrugged his shoulders. "We had to bring you aboard the ship to treat you. As your mate, I have the ability to heal you, although, I did not understand the full scope of my powers, until I almost lost you."

The reality of her situation seemed too far fetched to comprehend. The proof her sanity didn't require further examination, stood boldly beside her, a species far removed from her own. Even her heart recognized a familiarity about him. _Was it possible the accident had catapulted her to a new life, a new world, with a new species?_ In all honesty, she thought, what did she actually leave behind? A big resounding nothing echoed in her mind, but her doubts didn't vanish so easily. True, the idea of starting over appealed to her; it was the thought of doing it on another planet that gave her pause. Any red-blooded human with even a shred of sanity would question the current situation and she was no exception, nevertheless, the decision had been made for her. Resigning herself to keep an open mind, she looked at the gorgeous alien standing before her. If she had to be mated to a foreign life-form, the candidate at present, wasn't a bad choice. Not a bad choice, at all.

"Look, I'm still working to comprehend what appears to be reality and not the dream I want to make it, but If I'm going to be on your ship and subsequently on your planet, then I guess you'd better get me acclimated to the ways of your world. Please understand though, by no means does this mean I concede; I've just decided to make lemonade."

"Lemonade?"

She shook her head. "Please tell me that is not the only thing you got from my statement. If so, we have more problems than I expected."

"I am sorry if my inability to understand your language, upsets you. In time, I am sure the small language barrier will diminish. We will load the language and images of life on your planet in our memory banks. It will help me to understand you better. I am scheduled to complete the process later today."

"You stated you healed me. Is that why I don't feel any pain?"

"That is correct. I did heal you. I assume your body is exhausted, so if you will follow me, I can take you to your quarters. If you are feeling weak, it would be my privilege to carry you."

"I think I can manage. Thank you for offering."

Catherine followed the tall alien. With every step, disbelief floated to the forefront of her mind. The whole situation was the stuff of dreams or someone's vivid imagination. Either way, if she wasn't dreaming, her life had become interesting.

Captain Keller pressed his palm on a pad on the wall and the doors to the lift opened. "Quarters," he said before turning to face her. "We do not have any female officers aboard the ship, therefore coverings for your body will have to be limited to the what we have available in sick bay," He said, looking at her torn clothes as they entered the lift.

Catherine rolled her eyes and looked forward. "It's not like I have a choice in anything right now. Bring the items from sick bay and I'll wear them. It's not like I'll be going somewhere anyway."

He frowned at her demeanor. "I detect unhappiness in your tone."

"You think? I'm sorry if you expect me to have Stockholm Syndrome. I'm on a strange ship, with a strange species, and you think I should be happy about it. How about you take me back to my planet and I'll jump for joy?" She said, smirking.

The lift stopped and the doors opened. Captain Keller gestured for Catherine to precede him out of the transport. They entered a long corridor and proceeded forward in complete silence. Soon, he stopped at a door and placed his palm the pad and the door opened with a swoosh. Following him into the room, she got her first look at where she would be staying. A single chair and a couch filled the sparsely furnished room. It appeared the aliens weren't too keen on decorations or furniture.

He gestured toward a room similar to a kitchen. "This is your food preparation room. We did not expect to have a guest, so we only have food packets available on the ship. I am not familiar with the food on your planet, but I am sure once you experience what we have to offer on my planet, you will not be disappointed."

"Where can I freshen up?" Catherine asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Where can I clean my body?"

"That is what we call the bathing room. I will show you," he said, already moving toward a door across the room.

They entered a room with an enormous bed.

"You think the bed is big enough?"

He smiled for the first time. "We are a large species and we prefer to be comfortable while we recharge our bodies."

Catherine shook her head. It was hard to wrap her head around everything happening at that moment. Even as she looked around, and found she was in reality and not a dream, she still couldn't accept what her eyes were seeing.

"The cleansing room is this way if you will follow me. On Zion, we have bathing pools inside our quarters."

Catherine followed the tall alien and admired his impressive stature and sexy gait. He wore black pants that resembled uniform pants on earth. He was so similar to a human, it was easy to forget his was an alien. He stepped aside and she entered the small cleansing room. To her surprise, it wasn't far removed from what a bathroom on earth looked like. Towels and soap were on display and she assumed everything worked the same.

"I think I can handle it from here," she said.

"Sure. I have a meeting to attend, but if you need anything, there is a communication link in the sitting room. I will show you how to operate the controls," he said moving toward the main room.

"What is your first name? You never told me and you didn't ask me mine."

"It is Vincent."

"I'm Catherine."

"I will show you how to operate the comm link now," he said.

Vincent showed Catherine how to contact him via the communication link and promised to bring some coverings to her soon. Afterwards, he left her to her own devices. She looked around the room and shook her head. No television, phone, or books; just a lot of forced introspection.

Minutes later, the door opened and Vincent appeared. In his hand, he carried a green gown. It was similar to the gowns she had seen in hospitals. It would seem the skimpy coverings were universal or was it intergalactic. It didn't matter one way or the other, she thought as she took the gown.

"Thank you. What am I supposed to do in this room without any entertainment? I'm guessing watching TV is out of the question," Catherine said sarcastically.

"You can learn more about Zion by watching a hologram on life there."

She rolled her eyes. "To prevent myself from going stir-crazy, pull up the stupid hologram."

He raised a quizzical brow at her. "If you give our planet a chance, I am sure you will find much happiness. You will be the queen of our planet, after all."

Catherine didn't know how to respond. If she hadn't been abducted, maybe she could adjust to living on an alien planet without any problems. She looked at the amber eyes of the handsome alien. He seemed nice, but she had a feeling she was pushing his limits.

"Pull up the hologram," she repeated, resigning herself to her current situation.

...

The door opened with a swoosh and Vincent exited Catherine's quarters. He walked at a faster pace than normal with his eyes glowing more than usual. He needed to spar against someone to release his well-restrained anger. His little human had him on edge. She had the heart of a warrior and a tongue made for sparing. He shook his head. Of all the life-forms in the galaxy, why did he have to be mated with a sharp-tongued human? He approached the lift and slammed his palm on the pad. The doors opened and he entered the lift. It was going to be a long three days in space.

"The quad," he said.

...

Three days later...

The Avenger docked at the Zion station and the crew prepared to disembark.

Vincent followed the corridor leading to Catherine's quarters. Things had not improved over the last couple of days and now that he was home, he hoped his mate would come to accept him. He was happy to finally have found his mate, but he could see she would have problems adjusting to his planet. From what he had seen of her planet, she should be happy to leave. He hoped the beauty of the planet and the love of his family would help him in winning her over. He wasn't giving up hope. She was his mate and soon her feelings would change. Reaching her door, he knocked and then entered.

"We have arrived in Zion. Our transport to my home is waiting," he said without preamble.

Catherine stood up from her seat on the couch. "I'm ready," she said.

...

Catherine followed Vincent out of the lift and down a ramp. He walked with an air of confidence. She noticed all the men inclining their heads as they passed. It appeared he was a king, after all. They entered an area similar to a hangar. He walked over to a capsule shaped transport and gestured for her to get in on the other side. She slid in the mysterious vessel and looked around. The inside was nothing more than a cockpit with millions of controls everywhere. She watched as he flipped several switches and turned a lot of knobs. In a matter of minutes, they were moving and airborne afterwards. While they ascended, she looked out and saw land that resembled earth. Baffled, she pressed pause on her visual tour. Was everything she saw a coincidence, or was it possible another planet had replicated earth in looks, language and people. She filed the queries for later recall, and resumed her admiration of the scene passing faster than she could capture with her eyes. The transport began to slow down until it came to a complete stop. Catherine looked over the Vincent. He hadn't held a conversation with her in a couple of days. Sure, he would come and check on her and assist with preparing the food packets. She knew she had said something to hurt his feeling or injure his pride. _Wait, did aliens have feelings or pride? She wasn't sure, but he was ignoring her for reasons unknown to her._

"If you're ready, we're here," he said.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

He nodded and climbed out the capsule. Walking around he lifted the door and helped her out. The touch of his hand sent a current through her body. She paused and looked up at him, wondering if he felt it too. His face was impassive, so she assumed it was just her. After ensuring she was out of the capsule, he began to move forward. She looked up and a gasp escaped her mouth. When he said quarters, she had pictured a small building or something akin to an apartment. What she stood looking at, was a palace or what she would consider a palace to be. Soon someone was going to yell cut or she was going to wake up.

"Is something wrong?"

Catherine came out of her daze and looked at Vincent. He had a look of concern on his face.

"I...I...Is this your home?" she asked.

"Yes. And now it is also your home. Your are my queen and everyone under the employ of Keller house will be at your disposal."

Catherine looked on, still astonished by the size of his house.

"Am I to believe you live here, alone. I mean, up until now."

"Yes, with my staff, of course." He walked back to where she stood rooted to the spot. "Tell me what is wrong, little one? Is my dwelling not to your satisfaction? I can have another one built and let you oversee the project."

"No. There's nothing wrong with your house. I'm just a little overwhelmed by the size of it."

He took her hand. "Allow me to escort you inside and introduce you to the staff. I sent a message ahead notifying them of our arrival. Your suite should be ready and I have the best garment maker ready to make whatever your heart desires."

A flustered Catherine looked at him and smiled. "Okay," she replied, attempting to keep the peace between them.

He continued to hold her hand as they entered the house erected with a material similar to bricks. Once inside, Catherine's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Standing in what she assumed was the foyer, she saw magnificent pieces of artwork along with the unusual material on the walls and floor. She had never seen anything like it. The beauty was indescribable, breathtaking, and she couldn't believe she would be living there.

"Relax."

She nodded, but she knew relaxing would be a stranger to her for a long time to come. A commotion caught her attention and she looked around to see several women and men, rushing their way.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, we did not meet you at the door. We have everything prepared as you instructed."

"It is okay, Tem. Everyone, this is my new queen. She is not familiar with the ways of our world. I want her every need met. Her happiness is important to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Highness," the staff replied, together.

"Very well. Where is the garment maker?"

"She is in the sitting room awaiting your arrival, sir," Tem replied.

"Vani, show Catherine to the sitting room and assist her with whatever she needs," he said, looking at the flimsy gown on Catherine.

"Yes, sir."

Catherine gripped his hand tighter and he snapped his head up to meet her eyes. "Do you not want new garments, my queen?"

"I do, but where are you going?" she whispered.

"I have business matters to discuss, but I will be in the house. You are safe here. You have my word."

She nodded and released his hand, stepping forward to go with Vani. Turning around, she looked at Vincent. His amber eyes reassured her everything would be all right. It was the confirmation she needed. The sign of hope she required. With one last glance, she turned around and moved forward into her new life. One that had been thrust upon her. A life as the queen of a foreign planet. She squared her shoulders and walked with confidence. It was time to make lemonade.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone and providing wonderful feedback. I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable. As always, leave me a review. I love hearing from all you. If you see any mistakes, feel free to message me and let me know. Enjoy your day.**


End file.
